An Interesting Vacation
by KnightandPrincessLover
Summary: The original 7 are forced to take a vacation, but what will happen to one them on their little trip? T for safety, nothing really bad in here.


Hey everyone! So I started writing this in like... um May, but never got around to finishing it. My bad. I know that Kipling Nori has a story that's kinda like this, but oh well. I promise I didn't still the idea, because I found out that we both had really bad sunburns this summer. HAHA. Great minds don't think alike, they just don't wear sunscreen. HAHA. Anywho, I haven't had this beta-ed, but yeah, I just wanted to get it out, before fall techinally started. lol. I give you "An Interesting Vacation."

Disclaimer I don't own anything, if i did BMWW would be a required coupling. hehe.

* * *

He had tried to warn her, but Amazons were always right, even if he was a genius himself. Now, because of her stubbornness, he would have to deal with the consequences. And Batman didn't like consequences.

Flashback

"You really should wear some sunscreen," said Bruce Wayne as he walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the scars on his chest and black swimming trucks.

The founding members had decided to take a vacation. Well actually it was a forced one, but a vacation nevertheless. Green Arrow had given them two alternatives: take a vacation and enjoy a week off, or be officially kicked out of the Watchtower for a week with nothing to do. So they chose the first, but only after the original seven had made appropriate measures just in case of an emergency.

Nightwing and Oracle had been asked to make sure that Robin and Batgirl didn't need any help will patrolling Gotham, and all four of them were given a special contact number to use in case of an emergency. Lois wouldn't be joining the group, so she was telling the people at the Daily Planet that Clark had to make a trip home to Smallville. Lois also had a special number to call Clark, just in case of emergency; but Bruce was figuring that it would be in use daily. Wally had to take a week off work, but since his boss loved him, it had been super easy. The others didn't have anything to worry about for a week, so the group was ready to go.

Luckily for the group, Batman happened to be a billionaire. And it just so happened that Bruce Wayne happened to own his own private island with a house on it. It helped put the group, well actually Bruce at ease, because of the numerous scars that lined his chest. That's something that didn't need to be on the front page of the papers "Bruce Wayne's mysterious chest scars! Read all about it on page 2."

"Bruce you forget that I'm from an island where sunscreen hasn't been invented yet, and I was out in the sun everyday. I'll be fine for a few hours," Diana said as she gave Bruce an annoyed look. She sometimes wondered how a genius could say some of the dumbest things.

"Okay Diana, whatever you say," Bruce said to the woman that was wearing a bright blue bikini. The two walked out and joined the rest of the group. Shayera, was dressed in a one piece with a very low-cut back, to allow for her wings. The rest of the guys were dressed in swim trunks of varying colors and styles, even J'onn had a pair of trunks on.

After six hours in the sun, and a picnic at noon, the decided to retire to inside for the rest of the evening, Wally had brought tons of board games, and he wanted to start playing some. As they were all sitting around and playing the games, Diana suddenly started to feel hot and just uncomfortable. She finally got up to go to the bathroom and splash some water on her face when she noticed something strange about herself.

She was red, but not just red, lobster red. Oh how she hated Bruce right now, but she was an Amazonian warrior and she didn't back down from anything; even if that was about her not making the best decisions and not listening to her reasonable logic. She decided that she was just going to have to face him, so she just strutted out of the bathroom without a hint of annoyance at herself.

"Finally! It took you long enough Princess. I had decided to roll for you, but Bats wouldn't let me," said Flash as he smiled widely at the woman walking toward the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flash. I'm not feeling well," Diana replied, smiling a little.

"Its probably the nasty sunburn you got today," Clark said with a worried look on his face for his best friend. The two had remained close all these years, even after he asked Lois to marry him. He would always go to her for a woman's take on problems he had, and she would go to him when she needed help in the Bruce department. So far, she had given useful advice, and he hadn't.

"Well, I didn't put any on because I didn't think I could burn. I mean, I never had sunscreen on Themiscyra and I never got burnt there, and I was in the sun everyday." She slowly touched her skin and felt a sting on her skin as she winced. "I'm going to bed everyone, I really don't feel like staying up and playing the game. Maybe we can finish playing tomorrow Wally," she added with a small smile. He nodded back with a smile that matched her own. She walked to her room slowly after saying her good nights to the rest of the group, although she ignored Bruce altogether.

Eventually everyone went to his or her own rooms, which left Bruce was the only one left awake. He finally decided to call it a night, thinking about what Alfred had said to him before he left. _"Master Bruce, make sure you get caught up on your sleep. Batman and Bruce Wayne both need this break, so take advantage of it."_

He walked toward the wing of the house that held the bedrooms when he decided to check up on Diana before he went to his own room for some much needed sleep. Luckily for him, she didn't lock the door, so it was very easy to walk in on her sleeping.

He kicked his Batman stealth mode and quietly walked across her room to bed. He looked at her sleeping form and had to make himself not touch her red-tinted skin. Bruce wouldn't admit it to anyone, himself included, that he felt something for Diana. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for Diana. That was one of his many rules, no dating within the team, but John and Shayera had worked things out and was doing fine… so why couldn't they?

His brain shutdown when he ran his fingers softly through her hair. He quickly pulled his hand away and started towards the door when he heard her start moving in her sleep. The suddenly was standing in front of him.

"You really shouldn't sneak-up on people when they are sleeping. I almost killed you," she said smiling at the shocked expression of Bruce.

"Sorry for waking you Princess. I just wanted to see for myself how bad you were sunburnt," Bruce said smirking.

"Ah, well I hate saying it, but you were right. I should have worn sunscreen. It just really surprised me that I could even get sunburnt. I guess this means that the longer I'm off Themiscyra, the more mortal I become. So, I think you can cross immortal warrior off your list," Diana said with a sly smile, finally thinking she had won.

"Well don't count on that." He said as he walked closer to the door. "But who knows, if I'm in a good mood, maybe I'll put some aloe on you tomorrow," Bruce said smirking one last time before walking out of the room.

'Finally!' Diana thought as she slowly and carefully walked to her bed and sank into its softness to catch up on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Anywho, let me know what you think of it by hitting the cute little review button down below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
